Are You Still My Prince?
by Lukireichan
Summary: Hidupnya terasa suram sekali ketika kehilangan Sasuke./Dulu… Sasuke selalu bersamanya. Sekarang… Sasuke mengacuhkannya./Mengingat Sasuke telah janjian dengan Hinata membuat hatinya semakin teriris./"I'm here my Cinderella."/Aishiteru, itsu made mo kawaranai/sekuel His Cinderella/ mind to feedback?


**Do You Still My Prince?**

By Lukireichan

Sekuel from **His Cinderella**, requested by Arisa

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Aishiteru, itsu made mo kawaranai

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika pagi datang, matahari terbit dengan segera menampakkan cahaya terangnya. Namun, tidak dapat menerangkan hati Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mematikan alarm yang berbunyi entah yang keberapa kali. Secepat kilat ia menyambar handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah itu, ia bergegas menuju kantornya yang dekat dengan apartemen.

Dia merasa aneh, kesepian.

Hidupnya terasa suram sekali ketika kehilangan Sasuke. Sasuke… belakangan ini pemuda itu meninggalkannya, tak peduli lagi dengannya, malah Sasuke seperti cowok playboy brengsek serta bajingan dengan kelakuannya sekarang. Hal itu membuatnya sangat sedih. Ia terpuruk. Bagaiman tidak? Usianya sudah 24 tahun, dan sebentar lagi 25 tahun. Namun sasuke tidak juga memperjelas hubungan mereka. Malah, seperti melupakannya.

Dulu… Sasuke selalu bersamanya.

Dulu… Sasuke selalu mengulang mengucapkan janji semasa kecilnya.

Dulu… Sasuke selalu bersikap baik.

Dulu… Sasuke tak pernah dekat dengan gadis lain.

Sekarang… Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

Sekarang… Sasuke tak pernah lagi mengingat janji itu.

Sekarang… Sasuke bersikap aneh.

Sekarang… Sasuke dekat dengan gadis-gadis centil seperti fangirlsnya.

"Aku… merindukanmu yang dulu Sasuke-kun." Tutur Sakura lirih.

Pangeranku…

.

.

.

.

.

Do You Still My Prince?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Sakura terbelalak ketika melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Kenapa setiap pagi ia selalu mendapat pemandangan seperti ini? Pemandangan yang menyayat hatinya, pemandangan yang membuatnya tak ingin melanjutkan hidup.

Dia… sudah kehilangan orang tuanya beberapa tahun lalu saat masih berumur 15 tahun. Dan sekarang, apakah dia harus kehilangan orang yang disayangi lagi?

Pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari apartemennya diikuti oleh gadis-gadis yang aneh dan gila mungkin, apa mereka berada di apartemen Sasuke setiap hari? Setiap waktu? Menyebalkan sekali.

Ditambah lagi dengan Sasuke yang meladeni mereka, membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyum yang membuat para gadis meleleh seketika. Bisakah Sasuke mengerti? Sakura… cemburu. Sangat.

Sakura sangat lelah seperti ini, bukankah sasuke sendiri yang berjanji padanya, dulu? Jika mereka sudah besar mereka akan menikah seperti Itachi dan Konan dulu? Jangankan menikah, bahkan Sasuke saja belum menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sakura, Sakura semakin gelisah sekarang, iya takut Sasuke lupa dengan janjinya, janji yang selalu Sakura ingat.

Dalam perubahan Sasuke yang seperti itu, bukan berarti Sakura membiarkannya. Dulu, sebelum Sasuke benar-benar jauh darinya seperti saat ini, Sakura selalu mengingatkan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke malah cuek dan menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak ikut campur urusannya.

Sakit.

Sakura melihat Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya, meninggalkan gadis-gadis yang masih saja heboh dibuatnya. Benar-benar gadis-gadis yang aneh.

Sakura segera berlari ke kantornya dan menuju ruangannya.

Dia berhenti melangkah saat mendengar sebuah suara yang membuatnya ternganga.

"Iya Sasuke-kun, hm tentu saja nanti sore, kau jemput aku kan?"

DEG

Rasanya jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan hatinya diiris-iris mendengar kalimat itu. Ruangan itu… ruangan sahabtnya sendiri! Hinata! Sialan! Sahabat macam apa itu?!

Sakura terisak namun tak ingin berjalan lagi dan memilih diam di situ, mendengar percakapan Sasuke sang Pangeran dan Hinata… sang selir, mungkin?

"Tak bisa menjemputku? Yasudah, kita bertemu dimana?"

"…"

"Oh iya, oke deh. Aku udah kasih kan daftarnya Sasuke-kun?... Hm.. Sukses ya!"

"…"

Sakura masih mematung di tempatnya, daftar apa? Sungguh mengherankan.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka pun bberhasil membuat mata Sakura melebar, Hinata keluar dari ruangannya dan menatap sinis Sakura.

Sakura diam. Hey! Sahabat macam apa kau, Hinata?

Sakura segera berlari menuju ruangannya. Menangis.

Cukup sudah. Ia tak kuat lagi. Ia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke!

.

.

.

.

.

Luki memang kirei! Ckck

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sasuke ada janji dengan Hinata, dan sakura tau itu, hal itu semakin membuat hatinya sakit.

Sasuke memang belakangan ini semakin dekat dengan (sangat) banyak gadis, yang tentu saja membuat sakura iri dan cemburu. Namun, apa mau dikata? Mana berani sakura yang memulai membuka suara untuk mengingat janji masa kecil yang begitu manis?

Malam tiba. Angin dingin menyapu permukaan kulit Sakura. Nasibnya sedang tidak baik saat ini. Mengingat Sasuke telah janjian dengan Hinata membuat hatinya semakin teriris. Ia penasaran sekali, Sasuke dan Hinata mau kemana? Taman? Mall? Disneyland? Atau jangan-jangan… hotel?

Ck!

Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kerjaan kantornya terbengkalai karena perasaan yang amburadul saat ini. Sungguh tidak professional, bukan?

Tiba-tiba, Sakura merasa haus sekali. Ia pun datang ke mall yang terletak tak jauh dari apartemen dan jalan yang sedang ia lewati ini. Sekalian membeli beberapa barang yang ingin ia beli di supermarket yang terdapat di mall itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Irisan jadenya menangkap dua sosok manusia berbeda gender yang keduanya tentu saja Sakura sayangi. Ia tak sanggup lagi. Kini ia langsung menghampiri mereka.

…

"Sasuke… Hinata…" gumamnya lirih, air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi.

Mereka menatap ke arah Sakura yang sedang berdiri menghadap mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mau berbasa basi.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Sakura semakin memelankan suaranya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat!" kata Hinata ketus. Hey! Mana Hinata yang lembut itu?!

Sakura diam membisu sementara air matanya tetap mengalir, bahkan tampak seperti air terjun saking derasnya.

"Do you still my prince, Sasuke?" gumam Sakura lirih.

Tragis!

Miris!

Tanpa diduga oleh Sakura. Dengan teganya Sasuke dan Hinata meninggalkannya sendirian dalam kondisi seperti itu! Tidak berperikeperasaan!

Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

Mana Sasuke yang selalu ada untuknya?

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi datang lagi, matahari bersinar lagi. Haruskah ia melewati hari yang suram lagi?

Sakura terduduk lemas di tepi kasur queen sizenya. Tak sanggup lagi, rasanya ingin mati saja.

Hari ini hari libur kantor. Sakura masih sibuk melamun. Teleponnya berdering entah untuk keberapakali. Dia tidak peduli, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mendengar karena masih sibuk dengan lamunannya yang entah apa.

Tiba-tiba…

"krukkk… krukkk…"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Perutnya… melilit. Lapar. Ia belum makan dua hari ini, bukan karena ia miskin dan tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk membeli makanan. Tapi karena… Pangerannya.

Ia langsung ke dapur untuk membuat roti isi. Ia masih belum menyadari, handphonenya masih bordering tanpa tahu siapa yang menelepon.

Sakura mendengarnya, tapi dia cuek saja. Malas sekali mengambil hanndphonenya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar deringan lagi, tapi kali ini suara bel yang diiringi dengan ketukan pada pintu kamarnya.

"Berisik." Gerutu Sakura.

Tapi ia masih belum beranjak dari meja makannya.

Lagi, bel dan ketukan secara bersamaan.

Sakura muak sekali mendengarnya. Dengan berat hati ia menuju pintu yang menjadi korban orang yang datang pagi-pagi sekali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

DEG

Mata jadenya melebar melihat sosok di depannya yang sedang menunduk.

"Sasuke?!"

Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sakura penuh damba.

"Ada apa?!" pekik Sakura.

Sasuke masih memandangnya.

"I'm here my Cinderella." Tutur Sasuke lembut.

He? Apa-apaan Sasuke ini?! Sakura diam.

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke mengelus pipi chubby Sakura. Sakura tak mampu bergerak.

"Bicaralah… Cinderellaku." Tutur Sasuke lagi, kini tangan kekarnya mengelus rambut pink Sakura.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura tersadar dan langsung melepas tangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Sakura.

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah kembali mengelus rambut halus Sakura lagi.

"Shiawase desu."

"Ck, tentu saja kau bahagia dekat dengan banyak gadis! Bahkan sahabatku sendiri!" raut wajahnya berubah suram.

"Kau cemburu, kan?" Sasuke menatap Sakura lembut.

Cemburu? Tentu saja!

"Ya, aku tahu kau cemburu."

Sakura tak menjawab. Mereka masih betah di ambang pintu. Hening.

"Lebih baik kau pergi saja!" pekik Sakura lagi, kali ini ia mendorong pemuda tampan itu sehingga ia hamper jatuh kalausaja ia tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku di sini… untukmu Sakura." Tutur pemuda itu lembut. Sakura tak membalas.

Kemarin dia pergi meninggalkannya. Sekarang dia kembali untuknya. Apa maksudnya?!

Sasuke langsung mendekap Sakura saat gadis itu menutup mata untuk merilekskan pikiran.

"Sas…" bibirnya dikunci oleh sang Pangeran.

Pelukan mereka semakin erat. Sakura, merindukannya. Membalas pelukannya untuk melepas kerinduan. Menumpahkan semua air mata kesedihannya.

"Kau jahat!" teriak Sakura di sela pelukan.

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak jahat. –"

"Apanya yang tidak jahat! Kau meninggalkanku dan –"

Sasuke menyilangkan jarinya pada bibir Sakura.

"Ssttt… dengarkan aku, sayang…. Aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu. Sangat—"

"Do you still my prince?!" potong Sakura.

"Of course, my Cinderella!" Sakura tersenyum.

Namun, pangerannya ini masih punya hutang penjelasan kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menjauhimu, karena ingin melihat reaksimu jika aku meninggalkanmu… ternyata hidupmu tragis juga ketika aku pergi… Soal gadis-gadis centil itu aku hanya memanfaatkan keberadaan mereka untuk membuatmu cemburu… maafkan aku kalau terlalu melampaui batas dan membuatmu terpuruk. Kalau soal Hinata… dia memang paling penting dalam misi ini… berterimakasihlah kau kepadanya, cincin ini yang dipilihkan untukmu, katanya ukuran jarimu dan jarinya beda tipis, jadi aku memercayainya. Soal model cincin ini, katanya kau akan menyukainya… aku sih percaya padanya, buktinya kau tak mendengarkanku berbicara karena memandang cincin yang indah ini…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm here with you, I'm still your Prince. Aishiteru, itsu made mo kawaranai… So, will you marry me my Cinderella?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

* * *

selain memenuhi request, fic ini juga sy publish atas permintaan maaf saya, soalnya saya lama update fic multichap saya mind to feedback?


End file.
